On The Brink
by Ginger Cat99
Summary: Alternate episode 43 where she wasn't just dressed in a new gown, but she had succumbed to her subconscious natural instincts. What if Solomon never died, and what if Saya became insane? What if Hagi joined them?
1. Prologue

**On the Brink**

 **Prologue**

A man wearing a purple, frilly, dress shirt stands in the rain while a dirty blonde woman wearing a grey shirt paired with a black pencil skirt with a white lab coat on over it as her black high heels tap impatiently. The man walks past her and puts his headphones in seemingly unphased at the drop of an old worn leather bound book falling out of his pocket.

"Excuse me Sir, you dropped this." The woman said grabing his arm. The man smiles and shoves her off. He motions to the book making her look at it. When the woman looks up, she does not see the man, rather she stands alone in the rain as passerbyes look at her weirdly as she stands there, hand outstretched.

She sighes and tucks her arms around the book as she waits for the bus. Her phone rings and she pulls it out of her pocket. "Julia, where are you?" David's voice asks on the other end. She sighes. "Did you get your present yet?" He asks impatiently as she sighs once again.

"No, I haven't. Is Saya awake yet?" She shuffles on her feet, waiting for the answer. She had returned in an odd dress a look of sadness on her face as she walked back to the appartment. Kai, her adoptive older brother, had tried to snap her out of it. She stayed shut up and quiet.

"No, she's been sleeping a lot lately. It's close to her hibernation, and I don't want to push the kid too hard, but we don't have any other choice." He replied as Julia can hear the rustle of clothing on the other end of the phone. "I have to keep an eye on her Jules, I don't want to be left out of the group. I need to know what happened to her after Solomon took her." The call ended and Julia looked up to the sky.

 **IN THE APARTMENT**

Saya quietly slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. She closed the door with a soft 'click' and locked it. She turned around, slid to the floor, and put her head on her knees. _What's a matter sister, seeing things...or hearing things...hehehehe..._ Saya's head snapped up and seen the room empty. She stood and turned on the hot water, hoping the voices were just her imagination.

She stepped into the shower, after quickly undressing, and let the water soak her hair. _Oh, it wasn't your imagination big sis, you can hear me as you did when we were at the Zoo._ Saya's head shot up and her eyes grew wide. _I know, it's pretty awesome isn't it?_ She giggled.

 **How, we haven't been able to do that since... after bloody Sunday...** Saya thought back. Giggles resounded in her head once again, growing in sound until Saya had to clutch her head in pain. **Why are you doing this Diva?** Saya asked and stood striaght as she let the tears fall.

 _Because big sister has a surprise for my little daughters... cousins...a gift from Solomon, and her want for blood when she needed it. Solomon couldn't give it to her, her natural insticts came into play._ Saya felt as if she had just been shocked and gently fell to the ceramic bottom of the tub. _Let's meet, just us two, I'll go to one of those pathetic places where they sell those sweets._ Saya pondered for a moment and then nodded.

 **I don't see why not. Make sure we have a booth away from all of the other customers, please Diva.**

 _Alright, I don't see why I can't do that as we aren't going to be eating sweets. Be there at nine o'clock tonight. I don't like the sunlight, and I know you won't be able to stand it either. Bye big sis!_ With that the voice cut off and Saya showered in a daze.


	2. Wishing To Be With You

**Hello my lovely lillies and gents! How are we this lovely day? I just wanted to tell you that Generous Strawberry and I will be off the internet for a while as we are moving into the house my mom grew up in, making it a little longer than necessary to get our internet up and running. We will be moving on the second of September, but that doesn't mean that I will abandon you. It just means that I won't be able to post, but that's a good thing, because you will most likely get two or three chapters on the day I come back online. Now onto my new story!**

 **Chapter 1: Wishing to be with you**

 **WITH SAYA**

Saya stood in front of the floor length mirror with a look of confusion on her face. Did that really happen? She asked herself as she stared at herself. She shrugged off any possibility that Diva could possibly be right, but in the back of her mind, it stull hung there. All of Diva's laughs, the hurt that followed afterward, and all the suffering from the pain.

"Saya, where are you?" David asked from inside the room. Saya then knocked on the door, making him turn his attention to the bathroom door. "Are you in here Saya?"

"Yes, just go get Hagi, I need to get my clothes from my drawer." She replied without any heisitation. She waited for his footsteps to receed, but the sound never came. She simply opened the door and pushed pass the man. "I dond't know why you insisted on staying here, I just wanted you to get out of my room so I can change." She retorted as she walked to her dresser.

"Oh, well, I'll just be outside if you need me." he trailed off and walked out of the double doors and shut them behind them. Saya let out a breath and fell onto the bed, making her wet hair fan out on the pillow. She then sat up and looked at her wordrobe, sighing at the dresses that she found she liked she threw them onto the bed. Once she had gone through her entire closet, she turned and looked at the mess she had made.

While she had thrown the dresses she liked on the bed, the ones that didn't meet her standards were thrown to the floor hapazardly. She shrugged in response and walked to her bed, hoping to find a dress that flowed around her knees. She was just skimming over them, until a bright red, crimson, dress caught her attention. She quickly picked that out of the pile and walked over to her drawers. She picked out a pair of undergarments and slipped them on, then came the dress and a pair of red flats she found lying on the ground.

"I'm ready to talk to you, David." Saya called out, making him enter, followed by Hagi. "You want to know what happened when I was at Solomon's, don't you?" she questioned as she walked to the jewlery box that sat on top of her burgandy dresser. "I won't tell you." She replied smugly to his silence. Why won't she tell me? She heard from the blonde man. She smirked. "You obviously didn't read Joel1S diary closely enough..." She mumbled where all three of the rooms occupants could hear. "I can read minds, it doesn't matter whose it is, as long as I can read it." She said smugly.

"But how, I've read that things a hundred times over." He said to himself. Saya walked over to the men and looked at David. She brought his tie closer to her, making his face be mere inches apart.

"Did you read the hidden pages?" She questioned as she glared at the man's incompatance. When he didn't answer she threw him onto the bed and walked to Hagi. "stay here. I don't want to be followed." She ordered. "I will call for you when I am ready." She explained as she started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" David's rough voice cracked through the surface of the silence. Saya giggled childishly.

"No where right now silly, I'll be going out around eightish. I don't want people to follow me, it might get a little boring, as I will only be shopping." she then dashed away and landed on the couch, making sure her dress was down while she watched cartoons. "Lewis, what do you want?" She asked boredly as she felt him nearby.

"Nothing, just wondering what you did to anger David this time." He replied in his deep jamacin accent. "He didn't seem to be so leathal when he went to see you earlier." He explained as he took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch. Saya sighed, turned off the t.v. and sat up.

"Can I ask you something, Lewis?" She asked again, making him nod his head as an answer. "Do I have to tell people what happened to me if I don't want to?" The younger-looking girl in the room asked. "Especially if I don't see it as a necessary thing to say outloud." She cut in before he had a chance to answer.

"Well, whatever may seem of minor importance to you, may be of major importance of someone else. You still need to tell them if they are your elder." Saya snorted and then looked at the television. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Saya simply looked at him and smiled,"Why Lewis, you don't know? I'm older than you and David combined." She then stood from the couch. "I guess you didn't." She replied as she seen his mouth gaping open comically. "If you don't close your mouth, you might catch flies." Saya said with a smirk as she began to walk to the balconey whose doors were shaded by dark drapes.

She pulled them back, but immediately replaced them as the sunlight hit her unfocus irises. "Are you alright Saya?" He asked getting up and walking so he stood beside her. "Did the sun get in your eyes?" He remarked frantically as he tried to move her arms to see what was wrong with her. Saya simply put her hand to his chest and gently pushed him away; however, he hit the wall and it cracked a little.

"Saya, what's wrong? I heard a noise!" Kai yelled running from his room slipping a shirt over his head and pulling his gun out to fire at anything that came into the apartment. When he finally took in what had happened, he lowered his gun, sighed, and sat on the couch. "You shouldn't have done that Saya, you got every one worried that a chiropteran was in the apartment." He said absentmindedly.

"You are all right to be worried, there is a chiropteran in the apartment..." She trailed off as she hid herself in the shadow of a wall. "What, where?!" He replied and stood once again, his gun off safety mode. Saya chortled, "It's me, idiot. Me and Hagi, we're both chiropterans." she then walked to Kai and held the gun to her chest. "Do you want to see if I am?" She asked as she challenged him.

"It's like she's gone insane, Saya, snap out of it!" Mao exclaimed angrily. Saya's gaze floated to her leasuraly, making the younger-girl's eye widen. "Are you alright Saya?" She asked. Saya smirked and blurred to her. "What's wrong?" Mao asked without taking her eyes off Saya's.

Saya snickered for a moment, then walked to the room that was deemed hers. All eyes turned to the door, and seen both Hagi and David fly out of the door, and then it slammed shut. "She's in a mood." Kai remarked, making Mao look at him as if he had grown two heads.

"No, she isn't just in a mood," Hagi stated and walked to the balconey,"She's going insane." He said. "And she is pregnant and wanting to be with the father." He simply walked to the doors that held home to the red queen. "She doesn't want her children to be raised by the red shield, she's going to go to Diva. To be with her family, at any cost..." He murmered. He turned back to the humans as he stood guard at her doors. "And no one will get in her way."


	3. Meeting Family

**Hello my lovely lillies and charming gents! How are you today? Wow, I have made a chapter a day for this new story and it's a little new to me too, so don't be too freaked out. All the people coming from Generous Strawberry's stories, know that I am not hogging MY computer...she's too lazy to come get it from my room when I'm sleeping. Now, on to the third chappie~**

 **Disclaimer: GINGER CAT99 does NOT own anything in the Blood+ anime or manga.**

 **GC99: But I made this idea! I think...**

Chapter 2: Meeting Family

With Hagi

Hagi stood against the door, clearly uncomfortable with how the many people were staring at him. They kept talking about things that he could hear...every one of them about what was wrong with Saya. She was in a mood today, and Hagi has all the answers. Simply because he is her chivalier and he is supposed to know all of these things about her. She had been saddened to think she could not have children in the short time she was a Goldshmidt.

He still had the dimond ring he had wanted to propose to her with, but all of his ideas of them being husband and wife had slowly faded from his mind when he saw her tears after he had. She had sobbed, and screamed about not being able to give him heirs to the Goldshmidt name, then she ran to her room.

When he had walked up to Joel the first, he simply bowed his head in shame. He had made Saya cry, or so he believed. Joel pulled him to his study and told him about Saya. Everything, including her twin, whom was locked in a tower to be expiremented upon without a name given or an ounce of knowledge.

Hagi had been the one she told about Diva, the girl whom sang her heart out in a tower that never really spoke to her. Though the girl in the tower was locked in the tower and hadn't muttered a single sylable, she still communicated to Saya. She hadn't told him of her plans for Joel's birthday. He supposed it was because she had found a friend in the girl in the tower, feeling how Saya was alone in the world she existed in with him.

Although he had been with her for thirty years of his life and Joel even longer, he had felt that he hadn't really known her throughout her life at the Zoo. Hagi snapped back to reality when he noticed that all of the whispers had stopped. "What?" He questioned without a thought.

"Nothing, just when are you going to let Kai through...you've been blocking all of his attacks without even being full aware that he was attacking you..." Mao trailed off as she watched her boyfriend keep attaking the century old chivalier. Hagi simply took the gun from the boy and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out efficently.

Hagi heard her doors open and out walked Saya in a new dress and shoes, making everyone turn to the room to see what she was going inside. When they reached the door, all of their mouths dropped open as they seen the room in shreds and the dresses, pants, shirts, and shoes were carelessly tossed to the floor. A slam erupted from the front of the appartment that woke Kai, who happened to notice the red queen missing.

"Where's Saya?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"She went out." Hagi replied. Julia ran into the appartment, a book held tightly in her grasp. She went up to Hagi and slapped him with the back of her hand, although the man did not move, the spot where her hand had collided was turning a faint pink and then back to his pale skin. "You idiot, why didn't you go after her?!" She exclaimed.

"Because it was not my place to. She had asked to not be followed anywhere tonight. She can take care of herself." Hagi replied simply. "May I ask why you slapped me." He remarked in his usual monotone voice. Julia looked away and glared at David, "did you upset her after you wanted your answers?" She ordered.

 **WITH SAYA**

When Saya walked in, the smell of vanilla cake waffted to her notrils and made her wrinkle her nose in detaste. Before, she always thought that cakes and cup cakes were essintial to her survival, but now just the thought of it made her want to throw up the last meal she ate.

When she scanned the cafe, she noticed a girl with long ebony hair. She was wearing an elegant white and blue dress whie her blue eyes reflected nothing but impatience. The girl blurred out of sight and then Saya did to. Less than a blink of an eye, the two women were seated in the farthest booth away from most of the customers.

"I was surprised when you accepted my offer. I thought for sure that you would have declined and wished me dead once again." Diva started. "However, I am quite happy you accepted. Now, what shall we talk about sister dearest?"

"How about learning to be what I really am?"

 **WOW, that was weird, right? This fanfic is far from what I wanted, so I gave the draft to Generous Strawberry and she might acctually have it right. Fixing all of my errors and such. I don't have a beta and I don't know how to send it to a beta, so you all of you have to deal with it if you could that would be amazing! Tell me what to fix and I will edit it all when I'm done.**

 **ALSO, I am sorry for not updating earlier, I had no internet! Please understand that I will be writing fanfiction now, not alot, but not so little that you'll forget about me.**

 **HAVE FUN AND ENJOY THIS STORY! DON"T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT.**


	4. True Self

**HELLO LILLIES AND GENTS! How are you? I am great, albeit a little tired as I am typing this at 2 in the morning. So, I know it's been a little while since I posted, but I haven't been neglecting you because I want to, it's because I am trying to make sure that I get a high enough grade in a class. I know that not a lot of people are reading this, but I do know that those who are, are people who love the anime Blood+. I thank you for reading my story.**

Chapter 3: True Self

"I am truely at a loss of words, Sister Saya; you've always ran away from this...why are you coming to terms with what we are now?" Diva questioned easily without heisitation. "Ohhhh, now I see...mhmm...you want a better life for your children...I'm so glad that we will be having children together." She smiled blissfully. "Of course, we have to truely show that you have changed...to the red sheild and my chivaliers..." Diva trailed off thoughtfully.

The clock in the distance chimes seven times. "It seems time has escaped us, your chivaliers will worry, you must hurry back to wherever it is you are staying." Saya said curtly as she got up and started out of the door.

"Of course, and by the way, Big Sis, Solomon is okay... he survived miracolously." Saya turned to look at the woman that shared her face, but found no one there while her hair and dress ruffled and the bell above the door jingled. Saya turned and walked back out of the door she had entered into not but thirty minutes ago.

It was a long walk alone, but not lonely. She was never lonely, and feared that one day, she would be. It was never said how she came to hate her sister, and how she felt alone in the world when at the Zoo, she never truely hated Diva, she was only mad at her. For killing her surrogate father, the only other peron in the world that made her feel somewhat normal.

She wasn't supposed to hate or fear her younger sister, she didn't want to hurt her in any way, and what's worse, she even made her sister feel bad for for being alive. She hurt her sister on a level that she knew so well, being an outsider. Even in her life now, she felt more like she was looking in rather than looking out, even before knowing all about her life.

When Saya finally made it to the appartment, she walked in and shut the door with a slam behind her. The occupents rushed to her side, making sure she was okay, they claimed. She growled and walked past easily. "I'm tired,"she proclaimed without a care in the world.

"Well tough shit, princess, I cooked dinner. You are going to eat it, without a doubt, and like it." Mao replied walking out of the kitchen and glaring at Saya. "So, no leaving until after dinner." Saya scoffed and walked to her room, where Hagi stood at the door, he opened it quickly and she wlaked in.

As she took in the sight of her room, she noticed the lack of mess around her room. she sighed as she fell upon the bed. Someone cleaned her mess, even replaced the wordrobe she had left broken with one less door. She blurred to the door and peeked out of one side. There, she seen Hagi standing dutifully at her door, keeping her safe. She grasped his arm and brought him into the room, then quickly shut the door without a sound.

"Hagi, we are leaving soon, I don't know when, but I just know we will be. So, be ready, any day any time." She walked to her bed and lay down, her back facing him. "I know what you're thinking Hagi, and yes, we're going with Diva. Afterall," She rose slightly from her bed, and looked over her shoulder,"She is part of our family..." She lay down again and closed her eyes peacfully. "Tell the humans I won't be making it to dinner..." her breaths came in soft, barely audiable, even breaths.

Hagi smiled at her peacfulness and slipped out of her room soundlessly. "Saya is now asleep." Hagi announced in a voice barely above a whisper. A furious Mao stode out from the kitchen, a look of pure hatred passed her eyes and was replaced malicous intent.

"What do you mean asleep!?" She screeched, unbeknowest waking Saya. "I specifically told her not to leave!" Saya's bedroom door opened and she blurred to Mao. Without gaining the attention of anyone else, she grabbed the girl by the throat and tossed her into the wall. Causing the wall to crack and the white sheet to fall from the wall, leaving the exposed wood behind, bare for the world to see the clear brakage done to the wood.

"First, you said not to leave, not that I couldn't sleep. Second, stop your agonizing screechees, they hurt my hears..." She whinned. Kai moved to help Mao up, but an unseen force moved him out of the way and into the pantry. "No helping the puppy,she's in trouble..." She murmered angrilly, her eyes turning crimson and never leaving Mao's.

"Saya, don't- please, I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Oh, but you did." Sya replied cutting the brown haired girl off. "You tried to boss a queen around, then proceded to annoy me, by waking me up. You really are a nuicense." She then turned to the window, where she smiled bitterly at the uncovered glass. "I remember when I was almost exactly like you, when I was the brattiest child on this earth, back when I didn't have to fall into a deep slumber just to live for three years..." Saya murmered aimlessly. "Back when i didn't know I had this much power..." She smiled as she turned back to look at Mao.

"W-what is it you want?" Mao demanded. "Money? You'll have it, just leave me alone." Saya's eyes narrowed angrilly as she stared at the insolent human before her. "Please spare us!" She excaimed, much to Saya's dissapointment.

"Now, is this any way to treat someone who wants to give you immortality, who wants to make you healthy...someone who wants to give you a true home and meaning to life." Saya said as she looked into Mao's eyes and helped the younger girl up. "You need to know that this isn't anyway to help you, I will either eat you for your blood..." Saya trailed off as she trailed her fingernail down Mao's pale neck from behind her,"or I could drink your blood until I've had my fill and give you some of mine." she said walking in front of the younger one, making her eyes glow crimson again.

"Um...-I-I don't know what to say about your generousity..." Mao replied. "The second one...I choose the second one..." Mao answered as she seen the angry look in the crimson pools that were Saya's eyes.

"No, Saya, Please!" Kai yelled out desprately as she tried to move to Mao. Saya looked back at the man she had come to think of as an older brother. "If you leave and take Mao with you,I will have no one...so I'm begging you...if there is any humanity in you still, spare her and take me." Saya smirked.

"Stupid boy, I would never grant one of you immortality that doesn't deserve it. I believe that Mao does, if you want to become immortal, find Diva and I she will probably have mercy on you." Saya looked back at Mao who was visably shaking. "Don't worry... it won't hurt." Saya lied as she bit her hand and allowed Mao to drink her blood. "Much..." she continued as soon as Mao pulled away to scream in agony.

"Shall we leave now Saya?" Hagi asked as he held a purple shawl out to her. Saya turned around and walked past him and too the window.

"Tie her up until you think you want to find Diva and I. Release her and she will find her way to me, one way or another, you will join us Kai. Wether it is from the hurt of Mao's separation insanity, or because you really want to be with your real family." And with that, Saya was gone, the window open and her gone.


	5. Goldshmidt is a Cursed Name to Carry

**Hello lovely lillies, I am sorry that I haven't been around much, our first semester exams started on the 19 and ended on the 21 of December. Also, Generous Strawberry won't be around anymore, so I am left with her account. She has decided to follow her more publishable ideas. She is writing many books right now and she can't stop revising what she's already written instead of continuing with her book and sending it to be published.**

 **On from that depressing news, I'm still here and I have some news myself: I do Not own Blood+. Now, onto the Story.**

 **Chapter 4: Goldshmidt is a Cursed Name to Carry**

Saya stood tall on the top of the building her adoptive brother was in just a few levels below her. "Hagi, how long until they start asking where I am and looking for me?" She asked suddenly as she looked at the cars that whizzed past and the people leisurely walking on the sidewalk. "Will I ever be like them? Just a small head walking beside someone with my children in front of us...will I ever have a time in my life when me and my sister aren't trying to kill each other."

"There was one time...before you and Diva knew who you are-"

"You mean what we are. " Saya interrupted. "You act as if it's a sad thing that Diva was set free...I set her free. She was supposed to sing at Joel's party, but it turns out that he wasn't who I thought he was. He wasn't the safe, nice, fatherly figure I had hoped he was." Saya replied without any remorse or turning to look at Hagi.

Hagi and Saya waited in silence for a few moments, before he spoke up," I have something that you need. Something that might explain how and why you are acting this way." Hagi replied as he took a book out of his jacket. "I have a place all picked out for us to stay in temporarily."

Saya turned around and faced Hagi. Her face was shocked and her dress blew slightly across her legs as she stood straight. Hagi's breath silently hitched as the light from the street lamps, cars, and store lights illuminated her enough to where he could see her features. "Take me home, Hagi, please." she mumbled while walking forward and touching his arm.

"Yes, Saya." He siad as he placed his bandaged arm on her soft, calloused hand. He then took her away from the building and left the soft glow of the streets below, ignoring the calls from Kai Otonashi. When Hagi landed, they were in front of a large mansion. "This is something that was left for me from a dear friend."

Saya walks up to the house with a smile. "It's beautiful Hagi..." she trailed off as she walked to the porch and sat down in a rocking chair. She leaned back and shut her eyes as she sighed contentidly. "I could stay here forever..." she mumbled as she fell asleep. After her breath had leveled out, Hagi ascended the stairs and looked at the love of his life gently.

"What are you doing Hagi?" A familiar voice made Him turn around and come face to face with the situation that he could no longer avoid nor ignore. There, in the door way stood Solomon Goldsmith, with a look of faint couriosity. "What is Saya doing here?" He asked as he walked to her side and crouched down.

"She is pregnant, but you already knew that." Hagi replied with a hint of venom in every syllable. "I was under the impression that you gave this eestate to me, but I see you are inhabiting this residence..." He trailed off while glaring at Solsomon.

"Solomon..." Saya sighed in her sleep. The man in question smiled and gently took her in his arms and walked inside. He walked up a stair case and walked into the master bedroom. When he placed her on the bed, he tucked the blankets around her and smiled gently as he exited the room, leaving the doors open.

 **SAYA WAKES UP**

When Saya came to, she was on a soft bed with crimson duvet covers draped over her form and her head lay on a feather pillow. She rose from the bed slowly and walked to the door, where she found she was in front of a tall stair case going down. She takes a breath then continues downstairs where she sees Solomon sitting in front of a warm cup of tea. "Solomon." She said relieved as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Hello again Saya, my older brother saved me...and with some blood from Diva, I survived..." He explained as he returned her hug. "She is quite excited to see you again from what I hear from Nathaniel..." He trailed off with a smile.

Saya turned around and waited for Hagi to appear, when she didn't see him right away, she voiced her opinion. "Where is Hagi, is he okay?"

"He's alright, I was told to give you this book." He said taking a leather bound book from his jacket and putting it in her hand. "He voiced his concerns of how it would be getting to you. Please read it, it was his request before he left." Still feeling uneasy, she turned and sat in the chair next to Solomon and opened the book.

On the very first page, in familiar script to her, it read: _Although it is unknown to me of how my family came to gain out last name, but I do know one thing for certain, that the last name, Goldshmidt is a curse. And it was passsed down to Saya, my expirament._


	6. Joel's Personal Diary

**HELLO MY LOVELY LILLIES! I know I know, Saya has been A LOT out of character, and I promised some one (Guest666-69) an explination for it, but I didn't fulfill that promise and I forgot to put the dedication on the last chapter so here it is:**

 **THIS CHAPTER AND LAST CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Guest666-69**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Chapter 5: Joel's personal Diary**

 _Dear journal,_

 _today, I had a hard time coming home to Saya. She was asking where I had been and why I went out at night. I don't feel sorry, I only had a hard time coming home because of the rate subject 'X' is reacting to the cutting. She is sluggish and does not react well to the sunlight, I then tried to figure why she avoided sunlight unlike subject Saya, who embraced the sun._

 _It then occured to me that Subject 'X' hated the sun because she had submitted to her more animalistic nature rather than reject it entirely. Subject Saya seems to have a more prominate thirst for blood without even realizing. She seems to be focusing on Hagi's and mine neck when we are looking away. I have decided to withdrawl Subject Saya's medicine for a whole day and see the results._

Saya shut the book with a snap and she looked at Solomon, eyes wide with disbelief. "Solomon, who owns this mansion?" She asked, "I'm only asking because hagi said a dear friend gave it to him." She explained.

Solomon gave a wry laugh and stood up to look directly into her eyes. "He only said that to make sure you didn't know that him and I have a strong dislike for each other. You see, I am jealous he gets to spend day by day next to you and I only get short, fleeting,moments with you." He placed his hand upon hers, which she quickly pulled away and placed it on her surrogate father's diary. "But being by your side would just be lonely, because you would never truely look at me as you do Hagi. You would never depend on me as you do Hagi."

Saya looked startled at her blonde haired companion. "No, Solomon..." she trailed off looking up at him. He took his hand off of the table and turned away from her. "Look at me...please..."

"No, I can't bring myself to, Saya. I am just a hopeless dreamer, thinking that the night we made our children would mean something to you. It meant the world to me, but clearly nothing to you." He said calmly.

Saya stood and grabed his arm with both of her hands. "Solomon...how could you say that?" She asked as irredesant tears slipped down her strawberry shapped face. "Don't say things like that..." she murmered, "I don't know my feelings, I truely don't. I pretended I did, but only because if I didn't believe myself who would believe me when I said I was okay..."

The door slammed open and revealed Diva. "Sister...I am glad to see that you have made it to Solomon's contry house alright."


	7. Very Important Message

**THIS IS GENEROUS STRAWBERRY, AND THIS IS NO FALSE NEWS ADVERTISEMENT.**

Ginger Cat99 will now be rewriting every story, she asked me-told me, ordered me, threatend me(JKLOL)-to tell you all by doing this, I will be adding this to every last chapter of every one of our fanfictions. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.

Love you little strawberries!


End file.
